Destiny: A Taken Queen
by EvolvingAtlas
Summary: After two years of being alone Saren finally comes back, an unstoppable force of rage with one thing on her mind... Revenge (CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The next one thanks to my co-workers the Evolving-**

Chapter One: Just Won't Die

2 years after Oryx's demise…

"Yeah I heard some good loot was left in here from when Oryx died," a young guardian says, cracking the door open to Oryx's ceased throne room.

"Jack, what about the stories of the Taken Guardian," another guardian says looking around the room filled with darkness, it was a stronger force here, "Those guardians who killed Oryx said they had left their friend here to die."

"Blah… blah… blah…" Jack mocks, waving his gun in their air, "Lee… she's probably dead, I mean, it's not like there's food here, she most likely starved. Besides… how much you want to bet her dead body is somewhere in here."

Without response, Lee keeps walking, watching for movement. The Taken are gone, he thought to himself, clutching his gun tightly. All of a sudden, a shadow moves behind them, going behind the pillars, lurking in the darkness. "What the fuck was that?!" Lee freaks out, reaching for a grenade. Jack puts his hand on Lee's arm, forcing it down, taking his grenade out of his hand. Lee still looked around, he could've sworn he saw something moving in the shadows of the pillars.

"Chill out, this place is old, you must've seen the wind blow some dust up…" Jack says, looking around for the loot, locking his eyes on a chest, "Ahh… there we are. Lee, get over here!"

Jack turns around, Lee was held at gunpoint by someone they'd least expected… the girl from the stories, the Taken Guardian. "Hey, w-we don't mean any tr-trouble… please l-let us go…" Jack pleads, dropping his guns, and groveling to the dark figure.

Saren chittered like the Thralls, her helmet was cracked and her breathing was heavy, the Touch of Malice was aimed at one and the Black Spindle at the other.

"The hell are you?! Let us go!" Jack yelled not realizing the danger which she presented.

She chittered again, her one eye staring at him through her helmet. She grabbed Lee by the neck, "NO ONE SEES SAREN!" She yells at them snapping the young guardians neck.

"Holy shit!" Jack yelps as he stumbles falling back as he watches the Taken Guardian go on to crush Lee's ghost.

"HAHAHA!" Saren howls, her blood rushing as she crushes the small metal ghost in her hand. Sparks flying left and right. She then turned to Lee again, Jack still watching, petrified. She crushed Lee's head under her boot, smashed it, stomped on it, without remorse. Lee never did anything wrong, Jack thought, why him? Jack felt a movement in his stomach. He leaned over, putting his hands on the ground and vomited. His bodily fluids going all over the inside of his helmet.

Saren smiled evilly as she stared at him, "You've… freed me… and for your… prize… I end your… misery…" Saren aimed her Black Spindle at the suffering man's head, and fired. Jack's fell to the ground and his helmet cracked. "Now… we must rebuild!" Saren hissed, rising Taken Knights from big dark portal above her.

Meanwhile, on the moon…

The two glanced at each other, and gave a loving nod before they started their next fight. The Hive tomb ship unloaded their enemy. Ayane and Icarus fired rapidly at the Hive Thralls headshotting them all, turning them all to dust instantaneously. "That new arm seems to be working better than the last Icarus." Ayane said

"You think so? I mean, it makes my aim pretty steady," Icarus says, shaking his arm, "I've had some practice with it for the past two years."

"Well we did just kill a whole pack of Thralls." Ayane says as she pats Icarus's chestplate heading toward the loot chest. "I call first dibs!"

"Not if I get there first!" Icarus says, before tripping and falling on top of her. Ayane blushed, and they started their lips embracing one another. A warmth grew between their bodies. Ayane slipped away and ran over to the loot, leaving Icarus on the ground.

"Don't let your guard down!" she laughs, running for her prize, and in no time, she was already looking into the chest, "There's some silver and… hmm… what are you…?"

"What do you see Ayane?" Icarus asks, walking over to her.

"Well… I think it's some kind of leggings…" she says, picking them up and inspecting them.

"No… way, Ayane, you just found Bindcaster I leggings," Icarus says, looking over her shoulder in shock, "I've been looking for those for maybe over ten years… ever since I've became a guardian."

"If you want them, come get them!" Ayane says, running away with the Bindcaster leggings. Icarus chased her outside of the area they once were, and out towards their ships. Icarus caught up to her and snatched the leggings, "Hah, mine!"

A white light was staring at the two from the darkness of a cave that was drilled into the surface. The two of them rushed toward the entrance before being cut of by a Wizard. Icarus drew his Boltcaster and started slicing the Wizard into a million little pieces. This arm was paying off, he thought.

"You're… infection… dies here…" A voice is heard deeper within the cave.

"Who are you?" Icarus shouts in question. "Show yourself."

"You're light… dies here…" The voice sounded like a distorted recording on replay, it repeated itself a few more times.

"Knock it off, whoever you are!" Ayane commands, anger growing inside her, she's heard those words before.

"You… die… here…" It changes into a more feminine tone as it gets louder and louder.

"S-Saren, is that you?!" Icarus says, awestruck, he hadn't thought of her as much after… Oryx…

"You die here…" The voice was raspy and broken, half of it was chittering and growling. Without words, the pair walked further into the depths of the cave, the light growing brighter as they went deeper. When they finally made it into a room, the light was blinding, but it quickly died down. When it was clear enough to see anything, Icarus focused his eyes on a dark figure. It was curvy and had womanly features. "Saren?! It is you? How?" Icarus asks, lowering his sword.

"Haha!" the figure laughed, "I am only a shard of Lord Saren, a piece of her, an echo of her."

"What happened to Saren?" Ayane asks, still wrapping her mind around the situation, "Why are you calling her Lord!? Answer me!"

"Lord Saren replaced… that fool Oryx…" She said turning around showing them the full set of War Numen's armor, "She controls us now… and I am her… Echo! She awaits an appearance of you guardians on the Dreadnaught… let's hope you two do… " She smirks under the helmet of the familiar Warpriest. "She expects… to see you soon."

"No, we agreed to never go back!" Ayane claims gripping her Chaperone, ready for a fight if there ever was one.

"You must return if you want to see… your friend… she's been waiting for a long time…" The Echo of Saren says, before vanishing into a bright light, like they'd seen her come in from.

"How is she still alive?!" Icarus says, anger building up inside him.

"I don't know Icarus, but if she is, we need to get the group back together…" She says starting to walk out of the cave, Ayane's ghost began to contact Poe and Hitomi. The signal came through and Poe and Hitomi's face appeared in a hologram.

"Hey guys… we have a big problem…" Ayane says through her ghost.

"What is it?" Poe asks, Hitomi kissing her cheek before standing behind her. They appeared to be at Poe's house.

"Brace yourselves…" Ayane says, glancing at Icarus, who was peering over her shoulder, "Saren's alive…"

Meanwhile in the at Poe's house…

"Hey who you guys talking to," a voice comes from behind Poe. "Was it a job?" the voice said with a hint of excitement.

"No it's not," Poe said "What were you doing we've been waiting hours."

"Hey I couldn't help myself I am a procrastinator." The voice says as he kisses Poe on the neck from behind her, "Would it help if I said I missed you."

"Yes it would," she said kissing him back. Kinkryn pushed her up on the counter and they began removing clothes, "Kinkryn, wait up a second… as much as I'd like to do this right now. The message I got was from Ayane and Icarus. They said Saren was back."

"How, she was locked in the throne room on the Dreadnaught…" Kinkryn stresses, putting his shirt back on, "I even blew up her ship!"

Hitomi grumbled, watching the two together, she'd had a secret deep love for Poe, but before she could confess it to her… that douchebag snatched her adopted little sister up, along with her heart. She wasn't much like a sister, more of a best friend. She got along with Saren the most out of us three, Ayane, Saren, and I.

"Well if that's the case, let's go…" Hitomi says starting out the door in a stomp of anger.

"What's all that about?" Kinkryn asks, confused by the random spark of anger.

"I don't know…" Poe says, staring for the door, "Let's go…"

She grumbles angrily, her Solar Flare Mantle flowing behind her as she swiftly turns each corner. Kinkryn and Poe follow her close behind. "Where did they tell us to go?" Hitomi asks, turning to them. Before Poe could answer, a voice pipes up behind them,

"We're going to the moon, you guys excited?" Sebastian asks them, "Glad to be back… so why Saren, out of everything in the galaxy? I thought we took care of her."

"I guess not…" Poe says, leading the way to the Hanger. They all hopped in their ships, just like old times. They sped away to the moon, getting there in less than an hour. Kinkryn hopped out of his ship, and grabbed his Fourth Horsemen. Hitomi gave Kinkryn another look, showing her hatred for him.

"Okay what's going on with you? Why do you hate me so much?" Kinkryn asks, clutching his shotgun.

"No reason…" Hitomi says, covering it up.

"Well stop giving me that… look… you're freaking me out…" Kinkryn says, starting for the others that had already past them. Poe glanced at Kinkryn when he caught up.

"What was that about?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know, she's still acting pretty weird around me." Kinkryn says as they venture into the cave, coming in sight of Ayane and Icarus.

"Finally, it felt like forever!" Icarus says, mad about the whole dilemma, but still doesn't know what to make of it, "We need to start talking about this right now."

"Then let's begin." Hitomi says, taking a seat with the others.

"First of all it's nice to see everybody again, it's been a while." Ayane says, noticing all of her friends, "And second, Saren is back… so…"

"So we kill her ass, we should've done that a long time ago… " Sebastian says.

"Let's head down to the Dreadnaught and kill her, it's easy." Poe says, getting up to go.

"No, it's not…" Icarus says, "Saren has the power of Oryx now…"

"What do you mean she has Oryx's powers? Didn't they die with his body?" Sebastian asks confused.

"Well, technically every one of those shockwaves he attacked us with would've gave out some of his power," Artilia replies appearing from behind Sebastian

"Exactly right Artilia" Icarus replies. "Except we don't know exactly how much power Saren took from Oryx, so we need to be careful around her."

"Maybe Oryx gave her power though…" Ayane speaks up, thinking more about the concept of Saren getting Oryx's power, "I mean, she was kind of an heir to the throne if you will, maybe when he died, she gained the power because of that… anyone catching my drift?"

"Yeah no why would Oryx give his power to anyone considering that he never expected to die," Kinkryn replies feeling smart. "Great thinking Kinkryn" dream Icarus says, Here is a crown, new king of the group, Kinkryn dreamed about.

"Kinkryn, you still there?" Icarus asks waving his hand in front of Kinkryn's face.

"That makes sense though Ayane," Icarus says, defending her. Icarus glances over to Ayane and gave her a nod.

Hitomi sighed stepping out of the cave and groaning her Gravitron Forfeit's purple glow shone brightly compared to the rest of the dark moon. 'Huh… why can't you notice that I love you Poe.' She thought, 'I hope you love me back, because you're boyfriend is gonna get it.' She sighed holding her head in her hands.

"Should I just… Find Saren? And let her take me… I have no chance with her!" She grumbles to herself kicking rocks around. "Fuck this sucks… It hurts…"

"Uh… should I come back another time?" Sebastian says, embarrassed to have stumbled upon this.

"No… come over here, I actually want to ask you something…" Hitomi says.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice…'' Sebastian says walking over to Hitomi, they back sit on the gravelly ground.

"Can you keep something from everyone else? I mean not like Kinkryn who'd tell anyone…" She asks him.

"So you want me to keep a secret?" Sebastian implies, picking up small rocks of the ground.

"Ugh… you know what I mean Sebastian…" Hitomi sighs, "W-well… I like, no love… Poe… more than a sister ya know?"

"Well, isn't she your _adopted_ sister… right?" Sebastian asks.

"O-of course! I wouldn't love her like I do now if she was of blood!" She responds, shocked by his question.

"I guess so… if I had a sister, I wouldn't love her that way if she was of blood, I see your point," Sebastian says, getting up.

"How should I tell her? I have to before that dick takes her…" Hitomi asks.

"It seems he already has…" Sebastian says, watching the group come out, Kinkryn and Poe holding hands, "Let's hope you don't have a temper…"

Hitomi cries softly, "D-damn... You guys go on ahead… I'll stay back…"

"You sure Hitomi? We're getting rooms in the Tower, I'll be sure to make sure you have a place to sleep if you are going to stay behind." Icarus says standing from afar, awaiting reply.

"Yeah i'm sure. Don't worry about me." She fakes smiles, actually having tears running down her cheek.

"Okay, let's head out guys!" Icarus commands, whispering the next bit, "Hitomi needs time alone… "

Hitomi watched as they sped away in their ships, back to Earth. "FUCK YOU KINKRYN!" Hitomi cursed.

A light soon grew bright within the cave, just like before… She soon saw it and followed it back into the cave, curious about its random appearance.

"Hello… sister…" Saren says, twirling her Black Spindle on the palm of her hand.

"S-Saren? What're you doing here?! Y-you're… How?" She stutters looking around with her back to the wall.

"Don't call me that name… call me… the Taken… Queen," Saren says, putting her gun to the ground, getting close to Hitomi, "I want to ask you of a favor… will you comply?"

"Yes… w-what is it?" Hitomi gulps, she never expected to see Saren here, in person at least.

"Why are you so uneasy sister? Cat got your tongue, or is my presence frightening?" Saren questions

"It's just… I haven't seen you in forever Saren! Why did you call yourself the… Ta...ken…" She says putting the pieces together slowly but surely. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" She says turning around and attempting to run from the shell of her sister.

"Not so fast… " Saren says, spawning Taken Knights in front of Hitomi, blocking the exit out of the cave, "We have business to handle… you know your sister Ayane. I want you to lure her here… I want Icarus to pay for what he's done to me."

"But she's your sister… our sister… what are you going to do to her?" Hitomi asks, concerned for her sister's well-being.

"Torture her, hurt her, make Icarus feel as hurt as I when he left me at the Dreadnaught to die… I want to break him before I kill him…" Saren runs her hand down Hitomi's cheek, "And to make sure you don't try anything funny… I'll give you something Oryx gave me years ago. I used to think of it as a disease, but now I embrace it as a true gift. It gave me all this power after all." Saren raised her hand towards Hitomi, sending a darkness inside her. Hitomi flinched as it entered her body, and dropped to the floor, gasping for air. "This won't be permanent, as mine was… but you will keep it until the deed is done… happy hunting, dear sister." Saren walks away with her Taken, leaving Hitomi on the ground, searching for breath.

"Saaaaaren!" Hitomi gasps and pants squirming on the ground, "D-don't leave me… Help!"

"Get stronger like me sister… and maybe you'll stand a chance next time we meet…" Saren says, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

Hitomi finally finds her breath and chases after Saren, who disappears once she got close.

"Fuck! So close!" Hitomi gasps, running for her ship, speeding back to Earth.

Meanwhile, back in the Tower…

"Icarus… do you… think we'll still be… together after this is all… over?" Ayane asks between kisses.

"Yes… forever… until the day… I die… " Icarus says kissing Ayane back.

"What if that comes sooner than you think?" Ayane asks, breaking out of their love session.

"Then we enjoy for now at least…" Icarus says, caressing her hair, "Whatever happens, I'll love you no matter what Ayane."

"I love you too… Icarus…" Ayane says tearing up, "I just hope it will be longer… we have to try to not throw ourselves in danger!"

"It will be alright Ayane… no matter what happens to you or to me, I will always be there for you… okay?" Icarus asks, he tear up if he was anything close to human.

"Okay." Ayane responds, resting her head on Icarus's firm shoulder, her eyes growing weary, before she soon falls asleep.

Meanwhile in Sebastian's room...

"Replay the clip again Artilia," Sebastian says as the video of his wife ends.

"Ok, if you say so… it's not like we have been watching it for three hours now," Artilia says replaying the clip. Sebastian watched as Natalia slashed at Crota rapidly, before Crota sliced her head clean off.

"I could've saved her, but I was to cowardly," Sebastian says wiping tears away.

"No you couldn't, you did your best to save her. I saw your health you were about to die, so you have her cover fire," Artilia replies, sorrow in her voice.

Meanwhile at the Tower…

Hitomi sighs, her ship landing in the hanger, she steps out wobbling and groaning as she rubs her head. "Saaaaren… Sa… Ow my head…" She groans sliding along the wall. A few civilians give her strange looks, as if she were a dead girl walking. Hitomi reaches the base of the

Soon she reached to rooms inside of the Tower for guardians, she groaned stumbling into Poe's room. Her helm was off showing the array of black strands in her dark brown hair, Poe and Kinkryn were baffeled as she hit the wall, her covered eyes were black..

"Hitomi! What the fuck are you doing?" Kinkryn yells, pushing himself up from his disturbed slumber. Poe gets up reaching for anything she could find, guns aren't permitted in the Tower, for safety.

"I'm gonna kill you now, Kinkryn!" Hitomi screeches, jumping on top of Kinkryn. He kicks her in between her legs and hops out of bed. Hitomi recovers quickly and throws punches at Kinkryn, pushing him against the wall. The newly Taken Hunter goes in with her fist straight for Kinkryn's face, but he ducks and her fist pounds the wall, cracking it. Kinkryn wraps his arms around her waist and tackles her into the other wall.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Eris says in the doorway, scolding the two, who looked like savages fighting over food.

Hitomi growls pulling out a knife, "I'm… Not letting YOU take her from me.. I'm not… having this anymore!" She laughs like a maniac, her words ignored.

"Hitomi this isn't you, please leave now, " Poe says, scared for her life, "I don't know why you don't like Kinkryn, but that's no excuse for this… this fighting…"

Poe's words hurt like a dagger through Hitomi's heart, tears rolled into her eyes. She looks back at Kinkryn, his nose oozed red liquid, he was bleeding. It was her fault. This isn't you Hitomi, she thought, I wouldn't let my anger out like this, the Taken is overcoming me.

"I'm sorry, I really am… I will go to my room now…" she says brushing past Eris, who was still in the doorway.

"Go to sleep you two… I suggest locking your door," Eris says, not moving, "And one more thing… if I see anymore fighting in this tower, I'll have you kicked out of here so fast you'll be sleeping with the Vex. That goes for your friends too…"

Hitomi sobs and cries sitting on her bed, "W-what's wrong with me… What?!" She yells taking her knife and stabbing it into the walls of the room, "Heh… Hehe…" She felt strangely… Happy with this. A voice strained inside her head, "Now what did I tell you sister… call upon Ayane…"

"For the suffering of Icarus… I know…" She smirks, getting up and going out of her room to head to Ayane and Icarus's sleeping quarters. She opens the door lightly, noticing two sleeping bodies. She walks over to the side of the bed and kneels down where Ayane lay and lightly tapped her shoulder. Ayane arose and yawned, turning her head towards Hitomi.

"What is it?" She yawns, looking at crouched figure.

"We need to go back to the moon in the cave… we could find some information there or something… " Hitomi whispers so Icarus can't here.

"Let's get the others th-" Ayane says, interrupted by Hitomi.

"No, it's quicker if it's just us… " Hitomi says now a the doorway, "Let's go…"

"I guess… " Ayane says, grabbing her helmet and following Hitomi out of the Tower. Hitomi rushes towards their ships. 'Why is she walking so fast?' Ayane thought trying to keep up with Hitomi. They both get in their ships without saying anything.

When they made it to the moon the light was there once again. Ayane stepped forward touching it, she gasped and was teleported out of the cave on the moon and to the Dreadnaught.

"Sorry Ayane, it had to be done… ugh" Hitomi grunts falling to her knees, darkness found it's way out of her chest and it disappeared into the darkness of the moon.

Back on the Tower…

Hitomi nervously stepped around the Tower. She knew this was the time, she had to tell Poe how she felt or it'd be too late. She walked to the Iron Banner's area. The Hunter hid in the corner and sent encrypted messages to her.

"Hm? Who is this?" Poe says looking at the messages, "Must be Lord Saladin then…" She says standing up and sighing, "Hey Kinkryn I'm heading out for a bit okay?"

He responds, "Yeah watch out for that crazy bitch too…"

Poe walks around, noticing how the sun had started to set, "Wow, Hey Saladin?! Where are you?" She asks looking around. Seeing the last thing she thought, Hitomi.

"H-hey Poe…" She says stepping closer to her. "I want to talk before you shoot me or run away, I have something to tell you that… I've been holding in for a really long time." She sucks in air ready for what she's been awaiting to say. She stared Poe in the eye stroking her bright white hair, "Poe… Ever since I met you I thought you were more than a sister, I wanted to be with you ever since." Hitomi took her hands in her own, "But… You don't have to return the love, I know you like Kinkryn much more than I… Just promise me one kiss…" She says as tears run down her cheek, knowing the answer was no.

Poe was speechless, "H-Hitomi? You really think that?" Hitomi nodded and leaned in, their foreheads touching, "I c-can't believe…" She stuttered looking into her black eyes.

"You don't have to return the feelings…" the Hunter says, "I know you don't like me like I love you but… I'd like one night to spend time with you. That's all I want." Hitomi wanted this, a night out with Poe to forget everything that had happened.

"I… don't know what to say…" Poe says, stunned, "If this makes you feel better, I guess…"

"You mean it? A-after all I did?" She was stunned at her answer.

"Yeah, I finally know why you and Kinkryn didn't get along." She smiled as they locked lips, "There's your kiss… your love may not be as strong as mine for Kinkryn… but I hope after tonight everything can go back to nor-"

Poe turns her head to Icarus, who was running full speed at them. They quickly unbonded their hands and they blushed, that were laced when they kissed. Icarus stopped in front of them, taking in as much air as he could.

"Where is Ayane?" Icarus asks, worry in his piercing blue eyes.

Hitomi stared blankly at him, unmoving, "Uh… I… don't know… why should we know… we're up here… you're down there… uhhh…"

"Hitomi are you okay?" Poe asks, turning to her, she sensed Hitomi was unsettled, "Do you know what happened?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT… Saren convinced me to… she put darkness inside me, I'm so-"

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Icarus commands, picking Hitomi up by her throat, Poe grabbing his arm, trying to break Hitomi free, "Where is she?!"

"She was taken away by Saren, I don't know… maybe… the Dreadnaught… " Hitomi says, her face growing redder as Icarus clenched down on her throat.

"You're out…" Icarus says, letting go of Hitomi's throat, Poe tending to her as she gasped for air, "We can't have people like you in our group… you're a monster Hitomi…" Icarus glanced at Poe, who's concerned for her friend. He started walking away, not turning back to see the damage he caused to Hitomi.

"I-Icarus… Please I couldn't stop myself… It was her! S-Saren made me!" Then her voiced raised, "ACTUALLY IT'S YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE!" That sentence hard. "IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HER TO STARVE SHE WOULD BE IN A BETTER PLACE!" She screamed at him, and every word was true, and Icarus knew it was.

Icarus turned back around to Hitomi, "You did this to her, who knows what Saren did to Ayane! And if she's dead… SO ARE YOU!"

"You should've killed her! YOU REALIZE HER DOING ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She unleashed anything and everything she possibly could, even if it hurt him.

"There are no excuses Hitomi… " Icarus says, leaving them at the Iron Banner. Before he knew it he was at his ship, the Aspect of Glass.

"I'm coming Ayane… " Icarus whispers to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO, how is everyone? Yeah school is slowing us down but thanks to everyone who waited. This is a shorter chapter but we are working on a new project. Which is a crossover between two Bethesda games. So wait for it! But now here is chapter two!- EvolvingAtlas**

Chapter Two: Never Enough Time

Ayane awoke to a stinging sensation in her leg. She slowly regained consciousness, but the pain grew in her leg. She opened her eyes and hastily looked around. Her right wrist was tied up, so was her left. She looked down to see a figure laid back, and twisting a sword in her leg.

"Saren?!" Ayane says, wide awake now, her leg, still being pierced by the end of Saren's blade, "Ah… stop it… what are you doing?!"

"Hello… sister," Saren says, hatred in her voice, "So you thought you and… Icarus… would leave me here…?"

"We had to… you weren't the same… w-who knows what you would've done if we hadn't."

"You had no intention to see me again though, did you? Sister?" Saren's voice grew in anger, she clenched her hands into fists.

"I'd hope you would've died, we couldn't let you live like… this!" Ayane argued back, she felt sorry for leaving Saren there.

"Oh sister, no need to feel bad now…" Saren says, putting her Black Spindle up to Ayane's leg, "I'm just gonna hurt you and your little boyfriend!" Saren unleashed a bullet from her gun, and into Ayane's leg. The bullet pierces through her skin, lodging halfway through her bone. It fractured under the weight of the bullet.

"GAH… ugh… you know… Icarus will come and save me… Saren…" Ayane howls in pain, gritting her teeth between words. She grunts as blood runs out of her leg like a dark red waterfall before her chin falls to her chest and she passes out.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for…" Saren says, wearing her signature smirk, as she heads for the door out of the room. All of a sudden, a boot catches her stomach, sending her across the room. She gets up from the floor to see the face she longed for.

"Icarus… you've finally decided to join us… " Saren says, bringing her arm to her nose, she was bleeding, "Are you ready to fight?"

"I'm here for her!" Icarus says, pointing to Ayane, he noticed she was passed out, "What did you do to her?!"

"Just a shot to the leg, it most likely hit bone, she could die any minute now…" Saren says, eyeing Icarus, "You're her knight in shining armor aren't you? Go save her… you'll have to get through me though."

"Don't plan on it." Icarus says, throwing a needle up in the air and kicking right at Saren while she was blindsided.

"No! Fight me like the man you are Icarus!" Saren yells in pain.

"Maybe another day, but I'm afraid we have no time…" Icarus runs over to Ayane, cutting her from her binds with his Bolt Caster sword. 'What did she do to you?' Icarus thinks to himself, inspecting her lifeless body. He could feel her heart beating through her chest. He then shifts to lift her limp body into his arms. Holding her warm body close to his chest, Icarus darted out of the room. Ayane's blood dripped on the ground as he ran with her in his arms. Saren chanted swear words at the running guardian.

"My power must grow… for Lord Oryx's legacy must live on… it has to… " Saren whispers to herself, clenching her hand into a fist. 'And then Icarus?' she asks herself, 'Yes, then Icarus.'

Meanwhile in the Last City…

As Kinkryn and Poe walked they heard something like classical music playing, followed by that they saw Hitomi sitting on the railing of the Tower, she looked back seeing the two, "Hey… Poe I want to talk before…" She says sighing and looking down.

"Yeah? What is it?" Poe responded completely unaware of what she was about to witness.

"I wish I could've been better… To be with you… But I now know I never was supposed to be with someone as wonderful as you." She smiled at her hesitating a little before throwing herself off the railing of the Tower's top.

"HITOMI!" Poe yelled as she watched her fall, shock ran through her.

However, Hitomi sighed as she whispered her ghost, "To orbit…"

Poe watches in horror, as Hitomi's body disintegrates before her eyes. Kinkryn runs to the railing, "Hitomi!?" Kinkryn yelled looking around not finding her body, "W-what…?"

"I… I'm sorry I couldn't have been better… I promise if you meet me again, I'll be better." Poe cries.

Kinkryn and Poe stare down the Tower, blankly. A sea of tears grew in Poe eyes, and drops of tears decide to jump down too. Her tears created a puddle at the bottom in the concrete. A warm hand wiggles it's way into Poe's hand. She looked up at Kinkryn, who's eyes were coated water. He hasn't been like this since the Vault. They came into an embrace to console each other from their friend's death.

"It just… happened so fast!" Poe cries, burying her head into Kinkryn's broad shoulders. They walk back to their sleeping quarters, their heads hanging low, and their hearts set on the bad news. Hitomi is dead… they knew that much.

"So what now?" the ghost asks the guardian, "What is the point?"

"We start over… make a new life… " the guardian replies to her ghost.

"If you say so…" the ghost says, it's glowing eye staring deeply at the female, "Hitomi…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Heartless

Icarus sat in the chair on the side of Ayane's hospital bed. Her leg had been broken from the impact of Saren's bullet. She was recovering from the surgery to remove the bullet and she also had a cast around her leg. The doctor said it will take one week, but she'd be out soon… on crutches though. 'Typical… ' he thought, a caring smile grew on his face as he looked at her stunningly beautiful face.

Just then Commander Zavala walked into the room, a serious expression was worn by him. Something big had to have happened to upset him.

"We have bad news Icarus. Our scouts have reported high Hive activity in the Cosmodrome, and they've spotted the Taken. And also Saren."

Icarus growled at the mere mention of her name, "Then we can kill her, here and now! Let's stop the Taken!" He says standing up slamming his fist down in anger for what she did to Ayane.

"We can't just yet, she has completely erratic behavior now. She attacked her own forces when the Taken had a skirmish with the guardians." He said sitting down, "We need to figure out which side she's on before we can do anything. I don't think she would just kill her own force just because." He sighed, thinking of why she would attack her own.

"Is she really Taken? Or is it really Saren? I have a feeling that what we're looking at is a mix of the two, she isn't just one but both." He said turning his gaze away from Ayane to Zavala.

"That must be correct… but wasn't she your friend, why would she turn against you guys with ease?" Zavala asks, eyeing Icarus whose expression grew to a saddening tone, "It's because you left her on the Dreadnaught, yes?"

"Yes… she's not our friend anymore, who she used to be. That's gone now, she had a split personality between her Taken form and her, but her Taken form must've influenced her into making us the bad guys… if that's true, she believes that now… whatever her Taken side tells her goes." Icarus concludes.

"She will follow that because that's all she knows,revenge and power." Zavala adds.

"But the question that still lies unanswered is why is she killing her Taken forces…?" Icarus asks that same confusing question again.

"We cannot settle on answering that right now… we need to head to the Cosmodrome… scout around and see what she's up to…" Zavala says, lifting his gun to his side, "Are you ready to go soldier?"

"Me… a soldier?" Icarus asks stunned by the name, standing up from his seat with his gun also in hand, "Please, call me Icarus, Zavala, it won't hurt."

"Okay, then let's go Icarus. No time to waste!" Zavala says, a smirk coming across his Awoken face. 'This one has potential… I'd like to see him in combat one day…' he thought as he watched Icarus kiss Ayane on the forehead before he leaves the room, 'His heart is filled with lovingness and care too, unlike most.'

Commander Zavala follows Icarus close behind, towards the distant Cosmodrome. They both hop in their Sparrows and speed down the dusty sandy pathways of the Cosmodrome. Once they found where Saren was located, they got off of their Sparrows to not attract her to them. She'd pick them out right away if she had seen them riding on the fast floating vehicles. They started hiking around looking for a higher vantage point.

"Does that look good Zavala?" Icarus asks, looking up at the tall pile of earth.

"Well… the glare from the sun could definitely shield us from her view on that hill… okay let's head up." Zavala says taking a step up to get to the top. Icarus followed behind him this time. Zavala laid in the sandy place on his stomach pulling out his ghost to get a closer view of what Saren was up to. A digital screen came out and zoomed in on Saren, focusing on her. A few guardians sped towards her on their Sparrows, but once they got by her side she knocked them off of the vehicles. She spawned in Taken that held them down as she plunged her sword through their armor. Icarus started to move up but Zavala pulled him back down by his feet.

"Are you crazy? She'd kill you if she saw you, we need to stay hidden." Zavala whispers angrily. Zavala sees her continue to absorb the life from the guardians, before crushing their ghosts afterwards. 'She desires more power…' he thinks to himself turning his gaze away from his ghosts projected view.

"No…They're my Friends… STOP!" Saren screams swinging at the knights before jamming the sword into the metal of the nearby wall, cutting into it with force, "MY FRIENDS!" She says falling down on her knees.

"What's wrong with her?" Icarus says seeing her fall to her knees after trying to kill her own Taken knights. He was completely lost at this. "The hell is she up to…" He says looking closer at her.

"Saren… we've become one on the Dreadnaught… do you want me to completely block you out again… I've already fully controlled your body after Oryx's passing… behave now okay? I like your company…" Saren asks herself.

"It's my body… My mind! You can't control me…" Saren says, rebelling against herself before her voice fades.

"No… It's mine… and this body… it WAS yours." Saren's taken voice ruled over the poor girl's broken mind.

Saren cried out as the Taken side took over her body yet again.

"A split personality, but it seems one side is stronger over the other." Zavala whispers to himself, "Icarus did you see what I saw?" Zavala waits for a reply from the exo male, but nothing was to be heard. He turns around to notice the absence of Icarus. Looking back to the overview of where Saren once was, Zavala became concerned. 'Where did she go, and where did he go?' he thought, scanning the landscape. He felt a sharp pain in his back and the rush of air flowing past him. The landing was hard, and Zavala found himself launched twenty feet from where he just was. He turned back to face his enemy.

"You shouldn't have ventured away from your quarters alone Zavala… I have my Thorn with your name on it!" a hunter said drawing their pistol.

"You're nothing but a measly assassin, you kill me, and you have a whole army on your ass!" Zavala challenge blazed in his eyes. There was no way this prison scum would kill him…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Five

"Kinkryn…" Poe says looking off into the distance of the Last City, a look of worry flashed across her face.

"Yeah what is it? Something wrong?" He asks.

"What the hell happened to us? We were so strong and then… We fell apart from the flick of Oryx… First Saren, and then Hitomi…" She groans sitting back down on the bed.

"Maybe we could have a funeral for Hitomi… we don't have the body but… " Kinkryn says, vanishing into his thoughts.

"We can't, at least not for now… we have a message from Icarus… " Poe states glaring down at a report from her ghost. Kinkryn leaned in to hear what Icarus had to say.

"If you are reading this right now, get the others to come to Venus. I'm following Saren right now. I don't know what the fuck she's up to, but it looks bad. I thought Zavala would tell me to not pursue, so I ditched him back somewhere. I'm at the Ishtar Sink. Come quickly… and come quietly."

The audio completely halted to a stop and message had ended. Poe looked back at Kinkryn, her look was full of happiness for some strange reason. Another genuine assignment, after so long. This case she cared for to, it was her sister on the other side after all. She wanted to do all she could to cool the situation down. To stop this once and for all. No mistakes. "You heard him, get Sebastian… I doubt Ayane is battle ready. The medical technology we have now should heal her broken leg in a few days from now."

"Alright." Kinkryn says turning to the door to leave and glanced back at Poe one last time before closing the door.

Meanwhile… The Ishtar Sink

Saren sat upon a pile of dead Vandals and a few Captains that were piled up by Knights, "We will use the Vault as an infinite source for an army. They rebuilt Atheon so we can take him and pull the Vex through." She sighed, reciting her plan for the fifth time.

All the Knights piled up for Saren, presenting her with a staircase to get down safety. She took her time stepping down with grace as the Knights trembled under her weight. Her echo followed her walking on the ground to tell her the missions status.

"Is the Vault open? We must enter as soon as possible." Saren says to her echo.

It responds, "It is open. We can enter whenever you want to my Queen." They walk through the large entrance to the Vault, in hopes of making an army.

"We have to leave now and warn the others that Saren is opening the vault." Icarus says teleporting to his ship.

At the tower…

"Sebastian we have to go to Icarus," Kinkryn said trying to convince Sebastian to leave his room.

"Why should I? I'll probably just lose more people I care about," Sebastian replied, watching the clip of his wife again. He laid on the bed in a surprisingly chilled out position for watching a clip of his dead wife. Each time the video ended he scrolled his fingers along the glowing screen. Rewinding it. Again and again.

"How long has he been watching this Artilia?" Kinkryn asked, looking at the poor ghost who's been sitting there. Replaying the same clip of her previous owner for so long that she didn't even have to think to stop it all together.

"I lost track of how long but it's been at least a few hours," Artilia replied, trying to remember when Sebastian started this.

"Sebastian you gotta stop torturing yourself!"

"Why? What good will it do us?"

"It will do us the good of getting you back into the game that's what!" Kinkryn was ready to finally give up on Sebastian. He was a broken man that kept living in the past.

They sat in utter silence. Sebastian stared down at the floor, holding his beloved pistol in his hands. She had given it to him before their final fight. It was Crimson days. They were fighters, so each of them knew what to get each other. She got him the Dreg's Promise as a metaphor. To never lose hope and always keep a promise he made as long as he owned the gun. _I promised to be a part of this crew_ , Sebastian thought, _and I intend to keep that promise._

"You know what? I should stop this, it's not like me to miss the action," Sebastian said while putting his Dreg's Promise in its holster.

"That's the Sebastian I know!" Kinkryn yelled while running out of the room.

"Artilia, you coming? I'm not going to be able to do anything without the help of my ghost," Sebastian said, turning to the little ghost who was still trying to figure out how long they were watching that clip.

"You mean we are finally done watching that torturous clip?" Artilia questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Artilia flew over right next to Sebastian, ready for their adventure to start. Sebastian had to hustle to catch up to Kinkryn who was already out the door.

"How many we got right now?" Sebastian asked, "You know, like in the group. I know Hitomi and Saren are gone. Saren being insane and Hitomi being dead."

"Well with me, you, Icarus, Poe and the bitch Ayane I'd say five" Kinkryn said.

Meanwhile at Ishtar Sink…

Icarus silently waited for his crew. Saren and all of her minions had already vanished into the door behind him. His legs strained from this standing so he decided to take a seat. As he sat there he remembered how he and Saren first met. Without him being completely helpless and getting attacked by ruthless bounty hunters.


	5. UPDATE

**I have stopped The Taken Queen as I cannot write it anymore, after looking over it I didn't like how it was heading. SO I've closed the story and any other The Taken Queen stories are either not canon, or are reproductions. I have interest in continuing. Thank you for understand.**


End file.
